Forgotten
by jesokaa
Summary: As another important day arrives, Sasuke realizes that he has forgotten something important to his dobe, again. He silently promises himself that he will make Naruto his top priority, and that Naruto will never be forgotten again. SasuNaru fluff! AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be a brief two-shot. I originally planned to write it for Valentine's Day but as you can see, I didn't exactly get around to it then! It's meant to be pretty fluffy. Not much of an extensive plot, but one-shot/two-shots are an easy way to practice writing when I don't have much time. And who doesn't love SasuNaru fluff? :) **

**Story Related: **_Italics are Sasuke's inner thoughts_

**Warning:** **Mild cussing and brief boyxboy kisses only.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns the Narutoverse. I tried to buy the rights…but unfortunately I did not have the sufficient funds to do so.**

* * *

><p>The constant and rhythmic click of computer keys rung throughout the otherwise silent room. The swift click was quick and concise, just like the words flowing onto the document. Complete concentration and diligence were evident on the raven's face as he reviewed the written documents on his computer screen. He smirked with satisfaction when he noticed that no visible errors had graced his paper.<p>

He closed the document and opened up another, briefly stopping to open the file beside him. He sighed, another long list of results to type up and match with the previous years. He was thankful that his company's finances had managed to survive last year's economic downfall in Konoha. Uchiha Corp was one of two major companies that had not faced near bankruptcy or fallen into complete bankruptcy. Sasuke was pleased to see that Uchiha Corp's profits had risen considerably in the past year. He smirked pleasantly when he compared its profits to both the Hyuuga Company and the Senju Firm. Uchiha Corp was still on top, just the way Sasuke liked it.

Sasuke had taken over his father's company after his father had stepped down. His brother was the CEO of another branch of the Uchiha Corp, but he was located in northeast Suna. The brothers did not often see one another, but that always made their reunions ten times better. Itachi would banter playfully with Sasuke, and always try to undermine him but in a battle of wit, both were evenly matched. Sasuke knew his company had made slightly more profit than his brother's, which made him swell with pride. He had finally beat Itachi at something, and he could not wait to rub the pure victory in his brother's face. He did not care how childish that wish might be; he had waited for this day for much too long.

Sasuke's moment of pride and satisfaction was interrupted by the muffled giggles of his new secretary. Sasuke sighed, and his eyebrow twitched in irritation. After Sakura had left to attend Harvard Medical School, he had not had any luck with finding a top notch secretary. No matter how much it loathed him to say this, Sakura was the perfect secretary. She kept everything in order and maintained an excellent work ethic in the office, not to mention that the Dobe absolutely loved and adored her. Sasuke smirked at that thought.

He had had this new secretary for almost a month now. She was a fine, he supposed. She did everything he asked of her, and she was always punctual. However, she could never quite measure up to Sakura as a secretary.

Another burst of giggles filtered into his office. Sasuke felt his irritation grow slightly. She sounded like a giddy teenage girl. He was not paying her to flirt with some man in the office, so why was she? Did she not understand the importance of work? And maintaining said work? Sasuke stood and was about to press the button on his phone to call her in, when he heard **him**.

It was the most recognizable laugh Sasuke had ever had the pleasure of hearing. Then again, **he** was easy to remember. Everything about him was memorable. Sasuke felt himself flush slightly as images of the man of his affection flooded his mind. That vibrant and contagious smile…His bright yellow hair… Those warm blue eyes, deeper than the depths of the ocean itself…

_Woah! _ _Way to get sentimental Sasuke…_ He immediately composed himself and coughed slightly.

The blatant flirting from his receptionist quickly snapped Sasuke back to the present, and he felt a small anger slowly brewing in the pit of his stomach. The dobe was so oblivious to flirting. He was overtly friendly with everyone, and he easily had good opinions about nearly everyone he met. That was how his dobe was. He wouldn't know if someone was flirting with him even if the person said so themself. He was just that oblivious to other people's attraction to him. Sasuke could not help but be bothered slightly by that. Sometimes it made people think that his dobe was flirting back, but fortunately that was never the case. The blonde only had eyes for him, and only him. Sasuke smirked self-importantly.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts once again by the sound of his phone ringing. He immediately pressed the button and felt slight annoyance when the sound of his secretary's giggling voice echoed throughout the room.

"Mr. Uchiha, sir, there is a very energetic, and quite attractive-" She had meant to mumble that last part under her breath but Sasuke had definitely heard, "blonde man here to see you. He says his name is Naruto, would you like to see him or should I send him off?"

Before Sasuke could reply, he heard the sound of his secretary being shoved slightly and he smirked.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Tell her to let me in! I've been here for ten minutes already you bastard!"

"Sorry about that sir!" Sasuke nearly face palmed, his receptionist sounded anything but sorry, and he could just imagine the look on her face as she ogled his dobe. He felt that low anger brooding again and quickly shook it off. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's could control their emotions no matter what, no matter how much raging jealousy may exist… _Yeah, right._

Sasuke pressed the button down. "Don't worry about it. He can come in."

As if on cue, Naruto burst through the door and waltzed into the room with Sasuke's receptionist in toe. She looked slightly nervous regarding the blonde's actions, but her worry dispelled when no evident anger was present on Sasuke's face. She was actually surprised to see a faint smile gracing her boss's usually expressionless face. With a reassuring nod from Sasuke, she quickly left the room.

"Naruto, I assume you have a good reason to be here." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I do Sasuke! It's Valentine's Day in case you've forgotten."

Sasuke had forgotten. He had been so consumed by his work for the past few days that he had not even realized the date. He'd forgotten something important to Naruto…again. When he did not respond, Naruto laughed.

"I knew you would because of the stress work has placed on your shoulders lately! But never fear, I remembered for the both of us!"

"Hn. You know how I feel about holidays Naruto." Sasuke visibly relaxed when he realized that Naruto was not displeased that Sasuke had forgotten. Sasuke supposed that was because Valentine's Day was not nearly has important, but Sasuke quickly pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on the beautiful man in front of him.

"Just as you know how I feel about them." Naruto feigned a pout and laughed wholeheartedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked at the blonde.

"Since you've been so busy with work... I got you a little something. I know you don't like sweets so I bought you this instead." Naruto held out a bag that was decorated in outrageous red and purple hearts. Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow at the colorful display.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Sasuke flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I know, but I wanted to." Naruto smiled happily, and pushed the gift onto Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke smiled back at the dobe before looking down at the horrendously festive bag. Sasuke opened it and smiled once again. Inside the bag was a gift card to his favorite restaurant, which served the best tomato soup Sasuke had ever had, along with some of the greatest onigiri he had ever tried. Underneath the gift card were two movie tickets to most goory horror movie currently out. Sasuke laughed. Leave it to Naruto to know exactly how to please him. Finally there was a simple piece of dark chocolate in the shape of a heart. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was watching him nervously.

"I know you don't like sweets...but dark chocolate is somewhat healthy and I couldn't help it. I had to buy something sweet." Naruto scratched his head and grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke felt warm inside and his heartbeat slightly increased. Dobe… He stood up and walked toward Naruto, who was still fidgeting slightly.

"Hn…" Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him, and lightly ghosted his lips over the blonde boys.

"Thank you, Naruto. It's perfect." The words softly left his lips in almost a whisper as both boys remained in close proximity of one another, their lips still slightly touching and their breaths mingling as one.

Before either man could say anything more, the sound of Sasuke's office door abruptly opening, caught each of them by surprise, and they quickly pulled away from one another. Sasuke felt his face heating up and a light blush floated to the surface of his cheeks.

"Oh my... I am so sorry. The previous receptionist told me that you had a significant other sir...I just didn't expect it to be a man. Not that I have a problem with that! I'm just surprised that's all... " The girl was completely flabbergasted and incredibly red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She buried her head in her hands.

Naruto laughed wholeheartedly and placed his hand on the embarrassed girls shoulder.

"It's all right. Don't be embarrassed. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be us because making out at work is highly inappropriate, right Sasuke?" Naruto paused and winked at Sasuke.

The girl looked up at Naruto and smiled softly up at him.

"Now don't worry about anything. We should have told you. It wasn't fair of us to withhold it from you. You're only doing your job, two men kissing isn't exactly in the job description."

When the girl chuckled softly, Naruto looked relieved and a bright smile crossed his face.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I just feel bad for interrupting."

"Naw, Don't worry about it. Sasuke has work to do anyways, don't you Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke knew he had a very faint blush across his own cheeks. He felt slightly mortified that his receptionist had walked in, and he was thankful that Naruto had not had any intentions of taking it further...unlike a certain raven.

_Damn..._

Naruto smiled.

"Don't forget Sasuke, we have reservations at 6:30 tonight!"

"Hn, I won't dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto stuck his tongue out before turning. Naruto and his receptionist quickly left the room. The girl was smiling and happily chatting with Naruto as they walked away.

Sasuke smiled as the door shut. Dobe. He always had had a way with people. He could make them feel good in a way no one else could. And he always was able to get himself out of awkward situations. Sasuke had always admired that trait in Naruto. He seemed to understand other people, without truly trying to do so. He just instantly knew what to do, which was what made him such a likable, no, lovable person.

Sasuke smiled and turned toward his work. He was pleasantly surprised by Naruto's gift and extremely happy that his dobe was the way he was. Naruto truly was someone Sasuke could see himself with forever.

Sasuke paused and smiled once again. Forever… He felt his heart grow warm and a slight flutter in his stomach.

If Naruto would have him, he would easily devote himself to the blonde for the rest of his life. Sasuke silently swore to himself that he would never make the same mistakes again, and that Naruto would always be his main priority, no matter what.

Sasuke pulled open his files once again and began to type furiously. He had a lot to finish before tonight, and he was eager to be done so that he could spend his evening with Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Next chapter… what Sasuke "forgot" and how it almost ruined everything… And of course their Valentine's Day date :)**

**Thanks for reading! –jesokaa **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to say that Sasuke is slightly OOC in this, but I feel that the longer he is with Naruto, the more open and affectionate he would be. I still imagine him being a complete ass to nearly everyone else, but I see him being wrapped around Naruto's finger.**

**Okay . . . so I lied and I apologize for doing so, there will actually be three chapters of this story instead of the original two, due to the length of this. The third chapter will be out soon, because it is already done!**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, alerted and put this story in your favorites!**

**Story Related: **_Italics mainly represent a flashback in this chapter, while some reflect Sasuke's innermost thoughts. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto had always been somewhat odd. Throughout their time knowing each other, they had gone through several stages to reach the point they were currently at.<p>

In middle school, they were rivals on their track team. Both were sprinters, and each had been very fast; however, Naruto was always slightly faster, yet somehow, Sasuke always managed to beat him anyway. Sasuke was convinced that it was due to the level of intellect that his dobe had, Naruto thought differently. Naruto believed that Sasuke had found a way to cheat; however, he lacked any viable evidence to prove his argument. Sasuke personally felt that the whole idea was ridiculous and that Naruto was simply a sore loser.

After being teammates for three years, friendship gradually grew between them as they reached their freshman year of high school. They continued their rivalry, but the dynamic between them changed. Instead of discouraging each other as they once had, they began to push each other to reach their full potential. All throughout college they had been roommates, and after they graduated things had slowly escaladed from there.

Sasuke supposed that there had always been an obvious attraction and sexual tension between the two of them. It was almost undeniable, even to those who hardly knew them.

For those who did know them, their relationship had been seen as a long time coming. Sakura had been ecstatic to say the least, and Naruto's mother had jumped for joy. He speculated that those two would always be their number one fangirls.

Sasuke always felt something strange for the blond, but when he was younger he had not recognized it for what it truly was. Instead of treating the blond well, he had resorted to excessive taunting and teasing. Luckily, Naruto was not easily deterred, and he fought Sasuke back with pure fire and vigor. Naruto was the only worthy opponent that Sasuke had ever had. Naruto simply worked well with him.

The blond was the only one that could put up with Sasuke's bullshit. Naruto did not beg for affection in public, which disgusted the Uchiha to no end. Sasuke hated waking through the mall or grocery store and seeing young people practically humping one another. He felt that affectionate gestures were enough, and that there was no need for passionate displays. Sasuke's parents had raised him to believe that an intimate moment should be between two people without the inclusion of the general public. Then again, Sasuke had always been reserved and closed off when it came to his feelings and display of emotions. Naruto knew what subjects to stay away from, and how to handle Sasuke's emotions, which only made the Uchiha cherish the blond even more.

Five years ago, when Sasuke's mother passed away from a rare form of cancer, Naruto had provided comfort to Sasuke with wordless actions. Naruto was the only person who had told Sasuke once that he was sorry for what had happened, but once was enough. Sasuke despised how other people constantly apologized to him. Bringing up the tragedy only reopened the wound, making it deeper each time it was mentioned, which caused Sasuke to retreat into himself even more. Naruto never mentioned it again; instead he waited for Sasuke to speak about it.

Sasuke smiled, he knew that he had truly started to fall for Naruto then, although they had not been together yet.

Four years ago, just days after they graduated from college, Sasuke and Naruto addressed the incredible sexual tension between themselves. They had argued like never before. At that point, Sasuke had harbored feelings for the blond for quite sometime, and he was willing to do anything to keep that from his supposedly straight best friend. Sasuke had always viewed himself as asexual, except when it came to Naruto. He had never been interested in any of the girls that had flocked to him by the dozen nor had he ever been interested in men. Naruto was the only one who had ever sparked an interest in him, and it would always be Naruto.

During that one particularly heated fight, which Sasuke faintly remembered as stemming from his jealousy toward Sakura, whom Naruto had spent a large amount of time with, both boys had leaned in close to one another. Their breaths had been ragged from physically fighting, and their faces were flushed with anger, yet something about it had draw both closer to each other, until their lips met.

Naruto, to this day, claimed that Sasuke was the one at fault for not being open about his feelings. Sasuke simply ignored this ridiculous proposal, and retaliated. He would tell Naruto that he should have been open with his feelings as well.

_Hn, hypocrite._

Sasuke sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He glanced over at the towel rack and quickly grabbed his blue towel, which was embroidered with the infamous Uchiha crest. He slowly dried his body before rubbing the towel through his silky black hair.

He was slightly surprised that Naruto had not stopped by to freshen up before their date, but then again, he figured that Naruto wanted to make it as date-like as possible. Naruto loved to make things like this as 'special'.

_Idiot._

They could have driven together; they lived in the same house for Kami's sake. Sasuke chuckled. He knew that he owed this to Naruto. And as loathed, as he was to admit it, he was excited that he had no idea what Naruto was wearing or how he would look tonight. It reminded him of when they first started dating before they lived together. Naruto knew Sasuke's favorite color on him, which was definitely **not** orange. Sasuke could not help but wonder if Naruto had chosen one of Sasuke's favorites. Sasuke definitely would wear something that he knew Naruto enjoyed.

A giddy feeling passed through his stomach, and Sasuke flushed at his momentary lapse of character. Sometimes when he started thinking about Naruto, he felt that he was just as bad as Sakura was when she used to like him back in middle school. He shuddered at the thought. He really needed to work on controlling his thoughts.

Sasuke realized that he smiled a lot more now that Naruto was completely submerged into his life. He was happier than he had ever been. Naruto's friendship was wonderful, but being with Naruto in a relationship was so much more than their friendship had ever been. Sasuke had never been so close to another human being. He could be vulnerable with Naruto. Sasuke detested revealing his emotions, unlike Naruto, who wore his heart on is sleeve, yet with Naruto, Sasuke had been able to open up. There was something liberating about showing his emotions in front of Naruto.

Although things were perfect between them now, it had not always been so. Roughly a year ago, he had nearly lost the dobe for good. His lack of interaction and concern regarding Naruto had come close to destroying everything that they had together. Sasuke had never regretted his actions more than he had then. If Sakura had not approached Sasuke that cool winter morning, he would not be the happy man he was now. He supposed he truly owed her a lot.

As Sasuke took his red dress shirt off its hanger, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine, as goose bumps dappled his skin. A memory, which he had tried to lock away, rushed over him, full of powerful emotion.

* * *

><p><em>The vibration of heels clanking viciously against the ground rang throughout the entire office floor. A pink haired woman angrily pushed past her co-workers as she stormed toward her boss' office. People quickly stepped out of the way, fearing that the angry woman would harm them should they remain in her path for more than a few seconds. One woman was not so lucky.<em>

_Sakura's aggressively alert shoulders nicked the side of the tray the young woman was carrying, causing coffee to splash onto the floor and cove the woman as well, but Sakura was not deterred. The girl scrambled to find a way to clean the mess before Mr. Uchiha was alerted. Those in their cubicles peeked out from behind the walls with a glint of fear in their eyes. Sakura was a woman on a mission, and no one wanted to be in her way. _

_They all knew one thing was certain; Sasuke was in __**trouble**__, big __**trouble**__. _

_Sakura reached her boss' office with a clear look of distaste and anger present on her face. She knocked on the door three times, no response._

_"Sasuke" She growled out angrily. The entire office was silent, watching as Sakura tapped her foot impatiently against the door. After several minutes of silence, Sakura ripped open the door and entered the threshold._

_Sasuke ignored Sakura as she walked in, and remained focused on his work. He typed furiously and grabbed the book beside him to check his facts. Once he clarified their accuracy, he resumed his typing once more. _

_His complete disregard for her set Sakura over the edge. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha, you are such an asshole. Have you realized that you're driving Naruto away? You're jeopardizing everything you have for your work. Do you even know what three days ago was? Do you remember forcing Naruto to leave so you could 'focus' " Sakura fumed angrily. _

"_Shut up, Sakura. I need to work right now. My relationship with Naruto does not involve you, so stay out of it. You have no business delving into private matters. The door is right there, so see yourself out." Sasuke barely looked up from his screen as he made a rude shooing gesture at her. _

"_Ugh, you're so frustrating, and I will have you know that it does involve me when I see Naruto suffering. He's my best friend. You don't even realize what you're doing, do you?" Sakura was clenching her fists tightly. _

_Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, waiting impatiently for her to say whatever it was she so desperately wanted to say. _

"_What do you want, Sakura? I'm trying to finish something incredibly important." _

"_Sasuke let me ask you something. What is important to you?" Sakura said, a serious look gracing her pretty face._

"_What kind of question is that, Sakura?" Sasuke felt annoyance creeping up his body. He glared at her with obvious displeasure and turned to face his computer once more._

"_The kind of question someone asks when a person is so consumed by his work that he forgets an important day...like oh I don't know... His three-year anniversary?" Sakura's voice was dripping with sarcasm and anger. She could not believe the nerve Sasuke had. _

_Sasuke felt himself pale as his face instantly snapped up to meet hers. His mouth opened and then closed. _

_Sakura looked even angrier than before. _

"_I guess work became more important than Naruto." Sakura said loudly as she left the room without another word; the door slamming shut behind her._

_**Shit. **_

_Sasuke rushed out of his office, ignoring the looks of surprise from his employees. He quickly walked down the stairs, and jogged across the hallway as he reached the door to the car garage. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw open the door to his extremely nice, sleek and expensive BMW. _

_As he started the vehicle, he immediately put it in drive and headed toward Naruto's apartment. The entire ride was spent going over the events of the past few days. Upon parking, although not very well, he ran toward Naruto's building and knocked twice. He waited for several minutes and heard nothing. Slight panic overwhelmed him, which resulted in him fumbling to pull out the key Naruto had given him. He slowly opened the door, praying that Naruto was home. _

_As he entered, he saw that Naruto was sleeping soundly on his couch. The TV was off but the remote beside Naruto showed that he had been watching it earlier. An empty bowl of what Sasuke believed to be ramen was sitting beside the couch. Sasuke walked over to the table quietly and picked it up, taking it over to the kitchen sink and thoroughly cleaning it out._

_He felt incredibly sick to his stomach. He truly had forgotten their anniversary. Three days… And he had not even realized... Naruto had hardly crossed his mind. The two of them had hardly spoken. The more Sasuke thought about it the sicker he felt. He had spent more and more time at work until he had been completely consumed by it. When Naruto came in to Sasuke's office three days ago, he had tried to talk to Sasuke, but Sasuke had brushed him off completely and sent Naruto out as quickly as he had come in. Naruto did not even protest. Sasuke was utterly disgusted with himself. _

_Had he really become that obsessed with his work... That he would even neglect Naruto? _

_Sasuke stared at Naruto's sleeping figure, and a rush of emotion washed over him. _

_Sasuke walked over and sat on the floor, using the couch as a prop to rest his back against. He placed one hand in the other boy's hair and softly stroked it. He sighed. What the hell was wrong with him?_

_He felt the blonde boy stirring on the couch behind him, but Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto's hair and stare emotionlessly at the wall. _

"_Sasuke?" The blond mumbled lightly as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Sasuke turned slightly to acknowledge his lover. _

_Black eyes met blue, and all was silent. As they continued to stare at one another, those big blue eyes conveyed a wide range of emotion. Confusion. Sadness. Anger. Betrayal. Affection. Love. Sasuke felt his heart sink at such a vulnerable and honest display of Naruto's feelings. _

"_What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice rang with accusation. He had turned his face away from the Uchiha. _

"_Should I leave?" _

"_Well... No. But why aren't you at work?" The other man's tone was embittered._

"_Naruto, we both know why I'm not a work." _

"_Because you're a bastard?" Narutos voice was slightly hollow as he spoke, and Sasuke sighed in resignation. He had no idea how he was going to fix this. Dates were so much more important to Naruto, but then again, Sasuke understood the importance of this one. _

"_Yes." _

_They remained in silence, as Sasuke continued to lovingly stroke Naruto's hair. _

"_Naruto, listen, I'm sorry. I am really sorry." Sasuke could feel the conviction within his own voice. He felt an uncomfortable feeling in his gut as he looked at Naruto's face. His face was suddenly so… expressionless, which was something incredibly uncommon for a man he knew was ruled by his emotions. _

"_It's fine, Sasuke." Sasuke's head snapped up and his eyes met Naruto's once more. He searched for some hidden message, but Naruto's eyes revealed nothing this time. _

"_What?"_

"_Now I know where your priorities are. I know what's important to you and what isn't. So I understand." Naruto gently removed Sasuke's hand from his hair and sat up slowly. _

"_Naruto it isn't like that... I…" Sasuke felt dread pooling in his stomach as the blond man stood up and walked toward his bedroom. _

"_Listen Sasuke, I accept your apology and I understand but please just give me some time to think about my own priorities." And with that, he left the Uchiha alone._

* * *

><p>It had taken months for things to return back to the way they once were. Naruto lost a great deal of his trust in Sasuke, but in return, Sasuke had never worked as hard on their relationship as he had trying to win Naruto's trust back. To this day, Sasuke was still ashamed of his actions. Naruto was his most important person, yet he had neglected him for the sake of something so stupid and shallow. Naruto eventually learned to trust him again, and their relationship became stronger than ever, but Sasuke still felt as though he needed to make up for it, even though Naruto had forgiven him on multiple occasions.<p>

As Sasuke finished tying his tie, he looked in the mirror and smiled. There was just one more thing he had to do before meeting Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So this is a lot longer than I initially thought it would be… but I like giving some backstory to a couple, even in a cliché fiction like this one. It makes the ending better that way. Next chapter is the date! ^^ –Jesokaa**


End file.
